Aku, Kamu, dan Kematianmu
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Setan itu telah pergi, meninggalkan segalanya dalam keadaan tragis. Ada setan lain yang menangisi kematiannya, sekaligus menertawakannya. Made to complete The Yuri/Shojo Ai Challenge. Rated M for sadism.


_Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs presents_

**Aku, Kamu, dan Kematianmu**

_Kill Bill © Quentin Tarantino_

_O-Ren's POV (Point of View), made to complete Yuri/Shojo-ai challenge in Infantrum_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aku tahu.

Aku sudah tahu.

Aku sudah tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari kematianmu.

Ya, aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Aura kematian mendadak menguar kuat dari tubuh mungilmu, menguasai wajah cantik nan imut itu. Aku terkaget-kaget saat aku mulai merasakannya tadi pagi, namun aku hanya terdiam, tak tega memberi tahumu. Tak mungkin aku merusak senyum kecilmu itu dengan kabar yang mengagetkan itu. Meski ia sudah sering melihat orang mati, aku tak yakin kamu akan siap menerima kabar ini. Aku, yang sudah sering melihat orang mati, tetap saja kaget dan sedikit ketakutan ketika merasakan hal ini.

Sungguh, aura kematian terasa sangat kuat ketika aku berada di dekatmu.

Dalam hati, aku menangis. Mengapa, _kami-sama_? Mengapa harus kamu, yang kusayangi, yang selalu melindungiku, yang kuanggap sebagai saudara sendiri? Bahkan... lebih dari saudara. Aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintainya. Lalu mengapa, hah? Mau protes? Mau bilang aku tak normal? Pada kenyataannya, aku memang tak normal kok. Memangnya ada orang yang bilang kalau psikopat itu normal, he?

Namun, segalanya masih kabur. Aku bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang akan mencabut nyawa setan penjagaku ini. Anak buah Bos Tanaka kah, yang mendendam setelah kepala bosnya kupenggal? Atau musuh-musuhku yang lain? Entahlah. Aku punya terlalu banyak musuh.

Ketika aku mengetahui bahwa yang akan mencabut nyawa setan penjagaku ini adalah seseorang yang seharusnya telah mati empat tahun yang lalu, aku cukup maklum. Ia ingin menghabisiku, dan sebelum itu, ia harus menghabisi kamu dulu. Kesedihanku berkurang. Biarkan. Biarkan kamu mati. Biarkan nyawamu melayang, demi aku. Asalkan aku hidup, biarlah setan penjagaku ini mati. Cintaku kepadamu tak akan luntur meski kamu sudah masuk liang kubur.

"_So, O-Ren, any companions for me to kill?"_

Suara getas Kiddo membelah dunia khayalku. Aku tahu, tak ada orang lain yang bisa kuserahkan sebagai tumbal, hanya kamu. Aku mengerling ke arahmu, memastikan bahwa kamu akan melawan Kiddo. Kamu mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum sekilas. Aku balas mengangguk. Kamu pun melangkah. Melangkah menuju kematianmu.

Aku tahu, aku salah karena telah membiarkanmu melawan Kiddo. Kiddo kuat dan kamu pun kuat. Pertarungan ini pasti mengerikan. Dan hal itu benar. Berkali-kali aku tersenyum melihat Kiddo terluka, dan beberapa kali pula aku tersenyum melihatmu terluka. Ya, aku tersenyum.

Ketika aku melihat Kiddo tercekik di antara rantai besimu, aku tertawa kecil. Kiddo selalu menyimpan kejutan, aku tak yakin ia akan mati setelah ini. Seorang Beatrix Kiddo tak akan terkalahkan hanya dengan sebuah rantai besi. Aku mengenalnya. Ia tipe orang yang selalu bertahan dalam situasi apapun. Kekanak-kanakan dan tidak suka kalah. Persis seperti kamu, kan?

Dan benar saja. Keadaan berbalik. Kiddo menyambar sebuah kayu berpaku, menghujamkannya ke kakimu. Darah memancar. Uh oh, sakitkah rasanya, Cintaku? Jeritanmu membasuh kalbuku, memberikan kekuatan baru. Darahmu membuat jantungku terpacu, bernafsu untuk membunuh. Kini, kau merasakan apa yang korban-korbanmu rasakan. Sakit? Perih? Mengerikan? Ya, ya, ya. Ya untuk semua.

Lalu, entah mengapa, di dalam pikiranku, semua terjadi dalam gerakan _slow motion_. Kiddo mencabut kayu berpaku itu, lalu mengarahkan dan menghujamkannya ke kepala setanku. Jerit nyaring terdengar keras. Aku tersenyum, lalu tertawa. Tertawa begitu keras. Namun, ada sesuatu yang keluar dari mataku. Cairan. Apa ini? Apakah warnanya juga merah seperti warna cairan yang mengalir dari matamu, hidungmu, dan mulutmu?

Warnanya bening. Rasanya asin, dan terus mengalir deras dari kedua mataku, bersamaan dengan aliran deras tawa dari bibirku. Aku tertawa sambil menangis. Sedetik aku terisak, sedetik kemudian aku tertawa. Begitu seterusnya. Tawa dan tangis berganti-ganti, memenuhi ruangan. Tak kupedulikan lagi Kiddo. Tak kupedulikan pasukan The Crazy 88 yang baru datang. Yang aku pedulikan hanya satu. Hanya kamu.

Aku menancapkan _wakizashi _milikmu di pegangan kayu balkon. Biarkan _wakizashi _ini terus menancap di sini. Biarkan benda ini terus menjadi benda pengingatku akan kamu. Kamu yang meninggalkanku dalam keadaan tragis. Kamu yang meninggalkanku demi menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kamu yang selalu ada di pikiranku. Kamu. Kamu. Kamu.

Aku melangkah pelan. Menyelusup di tengah-tengah pertempuran. Untuk apa? Untuk tubuhmu. Kuhampiri tubuhmu, lalu kubawa menuju ruangan yang tadi kita gunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Di sana, kulepaskan paku yang menancap di kepalamu. Kubelai rambut hitammu. Kukecup pelan dahimu. Kucium hangat bibirmu.

Aku berdiri. Kamu masih tergeletak diam di lantai, tak akan bergerak lagi. Aku mencabut _katana_ yang terselip di pinggangku. Tanpa banyak omong dan basa-basi, aku menghujamkannya. Ke mana? Ke perutmu, Sayangku.

Kucabut lagi _katana _itu. Darahmu memancar. Aku berlutut. Meraup darahmu dengan tanganku. Lalu menyeruputnya. Pelan. Pelan. Sampai habis. Lagi. Dan lagi. Terus sampai darahmu berhenti mengalir dari perutmu, terus sampai seluruh pakaianmu berubah merah terbasahi darahmu. Bau amis menyeruak, namun aku tak peduli. Aku terus, dan terus meminum darahmu.

Kuayunkan lagi katana itu. Kali ini, ke arah kakimu. Kakimu yang tadi dihujam paku biadab itu. Dalam satu sabetan, kakimu terpisah dari pahamu. Darahmu kembali mengalir. Aku pun kembali meminumnya. Terus. Kujilati bagian kakimu yang terpotong. Wajah dan kimonoku ternodai darahmu, namun aku tak peduli. Dan tak akan pernah peduli.

Kali ini, sasaranku adalah tangan kananmu. Tangan yang sering kau gunakan untuk menghabisi nyawa manusia lain. Tangan yang sering kamu gunakan untuk membelai punggungku. Tangan yang penuh kenangan. _Katana_ diayun, darah memancar. Aku menjilati darahmu yang berceceran di lantai, bagaikan kucing yang kehabisan makanan. Terus dan lagi.

Aku beringsut, berpindah menuju kakimu yang masih utuh. Yang pernah kau gunakan untuk menendangku ketika kita baru bertemu. Kali ini, perlakuannya berbeda. Karena kaki ini pernah melukaiku sekali, maka kaki ini kupotong empat. Kau tahu kan, dalam kebudayaan kita, empat artinya kematian?

Pindah lagi. Kali ini, tangan kirimu. Yang sering kau gunakan untuk membantuku menyanggul rambutku. Aku membelai tanganmu perlahan, lalu mulai memotong-motong jemarimu satu persatu. Terus. Terus. Sampai habis. Darah memancar, dan aku kembali meminum darahmu.

Sasaran terakhir. Lehermu. Kuangkat _katana_-ku tinggi, bersiap untuk memenggal kepalamu sampai putus. Memisahkannya dari tubuhmu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku memperlakukan musuhku seperti ini. Tapi kau bukan musuhku. Kau penjagaku. Kau kekasihku. Kau milikku.

Kulempar _katana_ itu. Kuraih kepalamu, kusandarkan di pahaku. Kubelai lagi rambutmu. Oh, Cinta. Umurmu baru tujuh belas tahun, mengapa kau begitu cepat mati? Ini tak adil – namun juga adil. Pembunuh sepertimu pantas mati muda. Pembunuh seperti_ku_ juga pantas mati muda.

Kujilati darah yang tersisa di wajahmu. Ketahuiah, Gogo Yubari. Kau milikku sepenuhnya. Darahmu, dagingmu, jiwamu, semuanya milikku. Tidak, tak ada yang tersisa untuk orang lain. Semuanya milikku. MILIKKU!

Tawa dan tangisku kembali membahana. Keras. Kau harus mengetahui ini, Gogo. Satu: aku minta maaf atas kematianmu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Seharusnya aku mampu menjaga nyawamu lebih lama dari ini. Dua: aku sedih akan kematianmu. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai saat ini. Kau telah menjagaku sekuat tenaga tubuh mungilmu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Tiga: aku senang akan kematianmu. Sangat senang, sehingga aku mampu tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Mengapa?

Karena aku seorang psikopat yang tak normal, Cinta. Sampai bertemu lagi di neraka terdalam. Tunggu aku di sana, aku tak akan lama. Kita berdua, dua setan terindah yang pernah diciptakan, akan menjadi satu, lagi.

**::: The End :::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AUTHORESS' CORNER**

Oke. Ficnya rada gaje. Saya tahu. O-Ren jadi supersinting di sini. Lagian saya bingung, di syarat challengenya, ada syarat 'harus menarik'. Nah, saya kembangin plot awal saya di kejiwaannya O-Ren aja. TAPI KOK MALAH JADI PSIKOPAT SETENGAH VAMPIR GINI YA???

Aduh, penpiknya pendek pula XO tapi gapapa kaaan? –tabok-

Nee, review?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**GLOSARIUM**

Wakizashi: pedang pendek, yang ukurannya kurang lebih separuh dari pedang biasa.


End file.
